


Visitors

by GuiltyKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druid Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Paranormal Investigators, Possessive Derek, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: Stiles first gets the feeling after the end of bloody fight with demons that were causing havoc on Beacon Hills. The first time he ignores, but strange events start occurring that he can't ignore, and the feeling of ice running down his spine only becomes stronger(Please read notes!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so im writing this on a whim. I watch too much alien conspiracy shit on Netflix and read too much Teen Wolf fanfics. I also wanted to play around with the idea of Stiles being magic. I'll try and update every sunday. I dont have anybody editing this and I hate reading my own writing, so if you find a mistake please tell me. I hope everyone likes the story. Ill be referencing a lot of real life events which were "encounters" with alien life. I'll add tags as I add chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ "Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae _

_ Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, _

_ Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!"   _ As Stiles shouts the words, and the girl in front of them begins to violently shake and black smoke flies out of her mouth as she screams in agonizing pain. 

 

Stiles quickly looks to where Scott is standing across from him in the woods. "Open the fucking box!" Stiles shouts. Scott open the small black box, inscribed with sigils on the sides and the cloud of black smoke flies into it, until the box is completely shuts itself.

There’s a few minutes of total silence among them before anybody does anything, Stiles looks around him. Isaac is laying on the ground breathing heavy, Boyd is leaning up against a tree, the cut on his head healing, Kira is helping Erica standing, sporting a broken arm. Derek is helping Erica with her broken arm. Jackson was finally waking up from when he was knocked out a half hour ago. Stiles can feel them, all of them, and from what his senses tell him everyone is alive. 

As they start walking to the cars, Scott comes up to him. “Can you feel anymore of them?” Scott asked in a hushed tone, even though they could all hear him. “No that was the last demon” Stiles told him. He leaned down and started to take off his shoes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Scott was eyeing him with a smile. 

 

“I heal faster if I can feel the earth” and with that the cuts on his arm started to close as soon as his feet came into contact with the leaves, grass, and dirt. “And i'll tell you, that feels fucking great” he stretched his arms above his head, a sudden wave of sleepiness crashing into him. 

Stiles continued to walk until a feeling of ice running down his spine started and began spreading throughout his body, Derek stopped walking and looked back at him with furrowed brows.  The feeling passed as soon as it came and he was left there standing, not knowing what to do. “What is it?” He felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder. “Nothing, I hope” with that he started to walk away. 

Derek seemed to accept the answer. 

The pack started to pile into cars. Scott driving Kira and Jackson home, Stiles throwing himself into the driver's seat of his beloved jeep. He watched as Derek and Boyd helped Erica into his Camaro. 

“Hey” Isaac knocked on his window, catching his attention. “what's wrong?” It was the question that automatically came to his mind whenever one of the wolves approached him, this was a reflex brought on due to months of hunting demons.  “Nothing, Derek and Scott asked me to spend the night with you, nobody should be going home alone” Stiles wanted to protest to what Isaac had just told him, but he didn't have the energy. He simply nodded and unlocked the passenger door so that Isaac could climb in. Jackson was the first to leave with Lydia. 

 

The drive home was quite. 

 

“What does it feel like?” Isaac asked.  “What does what feel like?” Stiles knew what he was asking about, but he'd much rather be asked things directly. “The magic, you reek of it” Isaac stated.  “Well I'm an earth Druid, it feels like the earth talks to me and gives me power through vibes and shit” it was the simplest way to put it, there was more to it, of course. 

 

“What does it smell like?” Stiles had never asked any of the wolves what his scent changed into once his powers awakened three years ago. 

 

“You smell like dirt and rain, in a good way” Isaac told him, but he continued “and when your eyes get all black you smell like forest fire”  “It feels like a forest fire too when that happens” Stiles admitted. He had only managed to be in that state a total of two times so far. 

Deaton taught him during training that when his body felt like fire and his eyeballs became black it was because he had the full power of the earth behind him. It took too much focus to be in that state, which he didn't have, and he was afraid of losing himself to his power when he became like this. 

Stiles opened his window as he drove, and with the fresh air hitting his face a buzz of energy flowed through his body.Once they arrived home he took a shower, letting Isaac go before him. His dad still wasn't home from the station, which meant he'd be working all night.

 

Isaac fell asleep quickly on the couch, and Stiles lays in bed for about half an hour. His window is wide open, the warm spring wind calming him to sleep. 

 




 

He woke up with warm energy buzzing through his body, a clear sign of well rest.  The tattoo that usually rested on his chest was now on the back of his left hand. That tattoo came once his powers awakened, it was a circle and within the circle was a cross. The X would spin around when he made use of his powers, and it seemed to have a mind of its own also. 

As he ran his hand over the tattoo on the back of his hand as he took laid in bed, remembering Deaton’s words about the marking. 

 

_ “You're an earth Druid, chosen by the earth itself to protect it. It's how the Earth sends you magical energy and how it communicates with you, and when it thinks you're ready, it'll give you more markings of power”  _

 

In the past 3 years of being a “protector” of the earth, he only had one marking. He hasn't met any other earth druids, but he knew that the more markings the earth gave you, the stronger you were.  Stiles pushed the thoughts out of his head and he made his way into the bathroom. He only sporting a pair of sweatpants. 

After peeing he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, and he saw that on the right side of his stomach was a new tattoo. It was a hand sized upside down triangle, and three lines joined inside the triangle joined the corners.

“That's new” he chuckled, buzzing with excitement. It meant that whatever he did last night, earned him a new power. Luckily for him it was a Saturday, the usual day for training with Deaton. 

He took Isaac back to Derek’s loft, where he lived with Erica, Boyd, and Derek. He strolled into the loft with Isaac in front of him. Music playing throughout the loft, the speaker’s Derek got for Christmas from Stiles finally getting some use.  Isaac made his way to his room and Stiles made his way to the kitchen. Erica was making eggs and bacon, while Boyd worked on pancakes. “Smells good” Stiles stated as he took a seat at one of the stools in the kitchen island. 

“It’s the wizard!” Erica shouted happily, Boyd and Stiles started laughing. The nickname was given to him as soon as Erica found out he had magic in him. She put all of the scrambled eggs on a plate and hugged Stiles from behind. 

She buried her nose in the crane of neck and took a deep breath. “God you smell so fucking good” she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled, he was used to the wolves doing this.  A part of being an earth druid was the effect he had on other supernatural creatures. His smell was appealing to them, all of them, and it sometimes it bordered on sexual how supernatural creatures would approach him about his smell. 

He heard steps, Derek making his way into the kitchen. Derek took a deep breath when he passed by Stiles and poured himself coffee. He didn’t say anything to any of them, he didn’t need to. As he left the kitchen with his coffee he looked at Erica, and with no words she followed him out of the room.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked Boyd who was now sitting next to him, working through a plate of eggs and bacon. He placed a plate full of breakfast food in front of Stiles before answering with simply saying 

 

“Not my business to tell”

 

Stiles wasn’t satisfied with the answer, too vague for his liking, but he decided it was a case to solve later. 

 

After breakfast with Boyd and some other members of the pack, he made his way to meet up with Deaton.

 

Stiles and Deaton met at their usual spot a clearing, only a few miles away from the nemeton.  

Deaton was already waiting for him, sitting cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed. “You a monk now?” Stiles was answered by a hearty laugh from Deaton. “I should've been one” Deaton says, standing up.  Before Deaton could ask details of the exorcism that took place last night Stiles removed his shirt. 

“Beast” Deaton said simply. 

“Geez you sure-” Stiles was cut off by Deaton 

“No, it means beast” he said pointing to the tattoo on the side of Stiles’ stomach. “Oh” Stiles was still shocked that the symbol had even appeared on his skin. “Im guessing things went well getting rid of the last demon last night since this showed up on you” Deaton said with a satisfied smile.

“What do you mean?” Stiles was confused now. “Well, last night which one of you exercised the demon?” Deaton was walking around Stiles now. 

“Me” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Well, you protected the earth and the people of Beacon hills from the demon, therefore the earth has granted you a new power, so you can continue to do this” Deaton said with a smile. 

“Okay, so what can I do now?” Stiles clapped his hands together and the cross that laid on the back his hand started to spin slowly. 

“You’ll be able to temporarily take over the minds of animals and their senses, and motor functions also” Deaton raised Stiles’ arm to get a good look at the tattoo. “So I can posses animals?” Stiles was excited now, he couldn’t wait to give this a test ride. 

Deaton’s voice became deadly serious. “Yes, temporarily, if you stay in the animal’s body for too long you can get stuck there forever” 

“Okay, cool cool” Stiles started looking around them, looking for an animal he could test his powers on, then a sudden thought came to his mind. “Wait, does this harm the animal?” If it did, he didn’t wanna use this power. 

“No, the animal goes into a sleep state while you take control” Deaton was removing his shoes, Stiles started to remove his too. When his bare feet touched the ground the cross started to spin a bit faster. 

He was glad to hear it didn’t harm the animals.  They sat across from each other on the cold forest ground, legs crossed and backs straight. 

He loved this feeling, the sun on his bare back, wind blowing around him and the rustle of the leaves on the trees. It’s what spring felt like, a warm feeling. As they sat there, Stiles felt the presence of a fox in a nearby bush, it wouldn’t hurt them. 

“Alright, the fox” Stiles decided. 

“Focus on it’s life force and let the earth’s power flow through you” Deaton hadn’t opened his eyes while he said all of this. Stiles took a deep breath and focused like he was instructed to. 

The tattoo on his side began to glow a warm golden tint. Stiles’ eyes snapped open and they were completely white. 

When he looked around now the world was in black and white, and he could hear everything, senses heightened. He moved around his temporary four legs and tail. When he tried to talk, something along the lines of a growl came out. 

The next thing he heard was Deaton’s voice. “You won’t be able to talk, but your pack might be able to understand you” Deaton pet his furry head. “Try and run, get used to the feeling of being an animal” Deaton sat back down in front of Stiles’ lifeless body. 

“Go i'll guard your body, you have an hour” Stiles thanked him with another noise. 

Stiles flexed and tried to get used the feeling of being on all fours. 

As soon and he felt comfortable enough he let his feet take him and started running through the woods.  This feeling was even better, he was faster, agile, and the feeling of being free rang throughout his body. 

While running back to the spot where Deaton was guarding his body, a thought came into his mind.  
“this is what the rest of the pack must feel like during full moons when they go on runs” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the second chapter early because I finished it early, however I will refrain from doing this in the future. There will be smut in the future. I'd love to hear some feedback from the people who are reading, so please comment. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted on May 6th.

“I was walking my dog” she took a swig of the coffee in her hands and moved around the cold seat. 

“And you said you came across something unusual?” It's too early for this, the sheriff thought to himself, but it was his job, there was nothing he could do about it. He continued to write down details of the woman's disturbing morning. “It was just hovering there in the clearing and I couldn't move, I just stared at it” the woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

He doubted this was a normal case, almost everything that happened in Beacon Hills now was connected to supernaturals. 

“two big metal balls dropped from it, they made their way toward me, and the last I remember is being grabbed at by the waist by something cold and sharp, and I fainted” she avoided his eyes, but even then he knew she wasn't lying about her experience. 

“Can you describe the main structure that was hovering above the clearing?” The sheriff was already trying to choose who he would call first about this, Scott or Stiles? 

The woman froze at the question, he saw a chill run through her. “It was circular, big, didn't make any noise, it just hovered there” she spoke softly, and the sheriff knew why she was hesitant to answer the question. 

“So you're saying you saw and were attacked by a UFO?” Parrish didn't waste time asking her anything else, the sheriff forgot that he was in the interrogation room with them, he'd been so quiet the entire time, standing behind him.

“I know how this sounds, and I know what you two must be thinking, but go out there and look for yourself” The woman silenced herself then, Parrish and the Sheriff left the room. 

The woman was being taken home by her husband. 

“I want you to go check this out, take Stiles with you” the sheriff wanted to go out into the woods and check it out himself, but the pile of paperwork on his desk was too much. 

•

It was a slow morning, even for a record store. 

“Every morning is a slow morning” Isaac stretched his arms above his head and looked at Stiles, who was sitting at the counter with his head down, most likely asleep. 

Isaac came up to the counter and leaned down toward Stiles’ hair and breathed in a small breath. 

“You guys sniff me like I'm a piece of meat” Stiles murmured from his spot. Isaac chuckled and moved away, he couldn't help it. “You'd be delicious” Isaac stated and took a seat besides Stiles behind the counter. 

“Are you sure you're straight?” Stiles picked up his head and looked at Isaac with a friendly smile. “Even if I wasn't it wouldn't work between us” Isaac said playing with a pen in his hand. 

“Why?”, What he said was meant to be a joke, but Isaac took it a different way than he meant. 

“Psh because that idiot-” Isaac was cut off by a shout from the stores front door. “Stilinski!” It was Parrish, standing there with his arms crossed, they hadn't even heard him come in, which is weird because the door had a bell. 

“Morning Deputy” Stiles smiled and greeted his friend. Parrish walked up to the cash register and waved to Isaac. “Your dad wants you to check something out” Parrish put it simply, Stiles knew what “check something out” meant by now. 

“Isaac I'll be back in about an hour, tell Joe” Stiles stood up and went to the break room, where he grabbed a coffee in a styrofoam cup and his red hoodie. 

Isaac stopped Stiles as he was leaving the break room. “Do we call Scott?” He knew that everything that happened usually was reported to their alpha immediately. “Not yet, it might be nothing I'll give him a call once I'm sure” Stiles patted his shoulder and left with Parrish. 

Stiles and Parrish made their way to the car and didn't talk once they were on the road to the crime scene. 

“How long have you been working at that record store for?” Parrish asked. “Since senior year, and since I'm on break from college, Joe let's me work” he loved working at the record store, business wasn't booming but it was staying afloat. 

“Cool” was all Parrish replied with. 

A few minutes into their drive and of complete silence, Stiles noticed something weird. Parrish took a deep breath and his eyes widened as he breathed in. 

He let the breath out slowly and opened the window on his side of the car. Stiles didn't say anything about it, he'd always been under the impression that Parrish wasn't human. 

Although they were just small signs, they were there nonetheless. However, Parrish didn't have an odd scent according to the werewolves, and Stiles couldn't sense anything but human from him. 

They drove down a road surrounded by woods and Parrish stopped the car on the side of the road, he climbed out of the car and started walking through the woods. Stiles followed behind. 

They came to a small clearing among the trees, it was still morning and the fog was dancing before them slowly. The first thing Stiles saw was the spot in the grass where grass had been burned. 

Stiles was about to ask about details of the case until he saw the trails on the ground, two of them. They looked as if someone rolled bowling balls on the ground of the woods. “What are these from?” Stiles pointed to them and looked at Parrish. 

Parrish explained the events the woman had told him and the sheriff a few minutes before. After he was done he looked at Stiles who was standing with a smile on his face. 

“So she was attacked by aliens?” Stiles laughed as soon as the words left his mouth. Parrish rubbed a hand over his face. “Is it that far fetched? I mean with everything goes in Beacon Hills” Parrish asked genuinely. 

“I mean it could be a creature and it's offspring hunting” Stiles tried to look at it that way but the evidence before them looked nothing like that. “What kind of supernatural quietly hovers and then waits to attack, and then flies away?” Parrish was walking around the markings on the ground and stopped to where grass had been burned. 

“None” Stiles knew, he studied bestiaries, he had a collection of them at home. He walked over and stood next to Parrish looking at the burned grass below. 

That tattoo that rested on his hand was now on his back, but he knew that the cross on his tattoo started to spin before he got down and touched the burned grass. 

He regretted touching it immediately. An uncomfortable Ice chill ran down his spine and he felt nauseous. “Anything?” Parrish helped him stand. 

“I don't know I've never felt this before” he got up and tried to push the cole feeling away before he spoke again. 

Parrish looked like he wanted to press on the issue and ask more but he resisted it. Stiles took a deep breath. “I need to substantiate this before I take it to Scott” he rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

“You should be on the payroll” Parrish chuckled and started the walk back to the car. Before he left, Stiles made sure to take out his iPhone and take pictures of the scene before him. 

“That's the plan, one day” Stiles followed Parrish to the car. 

As they climbed into the car, Stiles’ phone started to ring, it was his dad. He picked up immediately.

“Anything?” John asked. “Not anything supernatural, this is weird dad” Stiles could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the line. 

“Aliens? Really? I'm getting too old for this crap” He heard his father small chuckle after he spoke. “Let’s not jump to conclusions, I'm gonna ask around and see what I can find, put a file together maybe” Stiles scratched the back of his head, wondering if he would approve. 

He was met with silence for a few minutes. “Whatever you think is best, are you gonna contact Peter?” Stiles’ dad knew the trouble he had with working with Peter, the man was a horny asshole. 

“Peter Hale is a perfidious pervert, I'm trying to avoid even thinking of him” Stiles stated in monotone. His dad laughed then. 

“Okay, I'll pass you the address of the girl who was attacked” Stiles hung up the phone and Parrish took him back to the old record shop. 

When he came back inside his boss, Joe, and Isaac were working their way through a large pizza in the break room. Joe was like Stiles’ second father. He was with Stiles’ through a lot of deaths and winnings, he was family. 

Joe was in his 40’s, tall, and arguably handsome. One time he said his body type was “I work out when I feel bad about myself, so often”, He had smooth and beautiful dark skin and a nice beard to match it. He was bald, which Stiles liked to point out on occasion. 

“Stilinski, stop leaving Isaac to man the front alone” Joe smiled at him as he spoke. “Yeah but he didn't die did he?” Stiles said back. 

“I could've” Isaac said with mouth full of pizza 

Joe left the room with a laugh. 

“Demons?” Isaac asked in a hushed tone as he worked on his fourth slice of pizza. “no, I can't tell what it is yet” he didn't wanna say anything about the situation that might worry Isaac. 

“I'm gonna try and gather up some evidence and find out what this was, I have a feeling this will happen again” Stiles crossed his arms and took a seat across from Isaac, taking out a piece of pizza for himself. 

“Why do you say that?” Isaac stopped chewing. 

“Whatever attacked that girl hasn't left Beacon Hills” he knew this because of the feeling he got when he was where the attack had taken place. 

Isaac made a noise and didn't question it any further. “Are you taking this to Scott right now?” He asked. Stiles looked at him, and decided that he would work on this alongside Parrish for the time being. 

“Not yet. The demon situation wore him out, it wore all of the pack out, I need time to make sure this is legit” He took another bite of his pizza slice. 

“Alright Mr. Emissary” Isaac slapped him on the shoulder and left to go about his work day and man the register. 

Stiles took a deep breath. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from his dad, it was the address of the girl who had been attacked. 

He needed to know how he was going to approach her, people in Beacon Hills knew he was the sheriff’s kid.

That's when the idea to call Derek came into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont think theres any harm posting a day early. my tumblr is godaesthetic if u wanna talk to me or have questions about the story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos. love you guys! I'd also love to talk to some of you!
> 
> Update 5/7/17: Chapter 4 may be posted earlier, same goes for chapter 5, but we shall see.

The idea to call Derek was currently being questioned, Stiles thought he knew better. 

 

“That’s your best idea, really?” Derek sounded physically hurt by Stiles’ plan. “Do you have any better ideas? And I know you have a fake badge lying around from when we did this a year ago” Stiles parked his car in front of Derek’s building. “I don’t have a choice do I? You’re already here” Derek didn't sound that annoyed, or at least Stiles liked to think that. “Yes I am, so get foxy, and get down here” Stiles hung up the phone. After two minutes of sitting in the car, Stiles couldn't take waiting anymore, his impatience getting the better of him. He made his way up to the loft.

When he slid the door open the first person he saw was Erica silently laying on the couch and reading a book. Before he even stepped in she walked out towards him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, Stiles heard a growl across the room. Derek was standing there, arms crossed, and in a suit, like Stiles had asked. “I'd fuck you” Stiles said with a playful tone. A big smile came onto Erica’s face and she turned to Derek, waiting for a reaction.

“I forgot something” Derek turned away from Erica and Stiles, making his way upstairs to his bedroom. “Wow not even a ‘I'm gonna rip out your throat Stiles’ is he doing okay?” Stiles asked Erica. She turned towards him with a smile. “You're a dumbass”, and with that she slapped him on the head and laid back down on the couch. Derek grabbed the black wallet on the counter and walked ahead of Stiles out of the loft.

“It'll look less suspicious if we take the camaro, so leave the jeep” Derek said during the ride in the elevator. Stiles didn't argue. “What kind of questions am I asking her?” Derek started the car and the gps, and they were on their way. “Start basic, then if she opens up you can ask more hard hitting stuff and get her to tell you what she really saw out there” Stiles had been carrying a brown folder with him the entire time, it contained all the information he had on the situation at the moment. “You think she lied in her statement?” Derek's tone was harsh, controlled, and Stiles noticed it.

He stole a glance at the man next to him, his hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He didn't ask, simply because it didn't feel right to ask. 

“It's possible, it's also possible she's mentally ill, I need you to tell me if you can smell anything strange on her” Stiles looked out the window, watching the woods pass by, where he and his friends had fought against creatures many times before.  “Okay” Derek didn't say anything else during the ride. Stiles wondered why Derek didn't question him on telling Scott about what was going on, like Isaac had. He couldn't come up with a good as to why Derek would distrust his alpha. 

As emissary, he wanted to ask Derek what he really thinks about Scott as an alpha, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to create more problems for the pack. 

They parked across the women's house. It was a small comfy looking single family home, Stiles guessed that she didn't have kids.“Stay in the car” Derek stepped out and walked to the front door. Stiles watched Derek knock on the door, speak to the woman, and disappear inside.

Derek didn't think that this would work again. The last time they had used the fake FBI agent plan was a year ago when the pack needed to check witnesses homes. 

He knocked on the door with a stern look on his face. “Hi, can I help you?” A man answered, tall, handsome, but looked tired. Derek reached into his pocket and showed his fake badge. “I'm agent Forrester, I'm here to speak to your wife about what happened two days ago” Derek’s tone didn't falter, he made sure it didn't.

“Of course come in” Derek glanced back at his car, but with his tinted windows he couldn't see Stiles. “I'll go get her, can I get you anything to drink?” He asked politely. “Coffee is good, thank you” Derek forgot to have some that morning. The man disappeared into the back of his house, and Derek was left to himself in the beige living room. He took a seat on the black leather couch.

“My name is Ryan, sorry I didn't introduce myself before” He put Derek’s mug on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. “Andrea is worried people think she's a crazy UFO lady” He sat down next Derek. “And what do you think?” Derek sipped on his black coffee. “I think that it's about time someone from the FBI looked into this damn town” Ryan said with laugh, and Derek wasn’t surprised by his words.

The pack was doing their best to protect the humans of Beacon Hills against the things that go bump in the night, but casualties weren't uncommon. At least some of the people in town must've noticed that something wasn't right about Beacon Hills. “Hello, I'm Andrea” Derek shook himself from his thoughts and looked up from his seat on the couch. He shook her hand and introduced himself. She took the seat across from him, clutching onto a mug of her own. Ryan moved to be next to his wife.

“What do you want to know?” Andrea asked sipping her mug, she looked defensive. Derek took notice of this. “Everything, if it's alright with you” he shifted slightly in his seat. She told him about the attack, and about what she saw. Derek listened to her heartbeat while she spoke, no lies.

“Will you be able to do anything about this?” Ryan asked as he led Derek through the front door. The fake FBI agent turned and looked at the man. “I'll try my best, I'll be in Beacon Hills for a while longer here's my number in case she remembers something” Derek scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.   
  


He watched the werewolf step out of the house and make his way towards the car. Stiles took in the image of the man coming towards him. When Stiles said “I'd fuck you” back in the loft, he really did mean it. The way Derek’s ass moved when he walked and how his thighs were hugged oh so tight by his pants, had Stiles on edge most of the time.Of course he wouldn't admit this to anyone else, and Derek didn't give any indication that he was interested. “How'd it go?” Stiles asked as Derek started to drive away. 

“She isn't lying and she smells human” Derek stated, Stiles slumped in his seat with a frown on his face. “What's wrong?” Derek asked without any hesitation in his voice or manner. “This isn't making any sense. I thought she would've been turned into whatever she was attacked by, or that you could at least catch a scent of whatever attacked her” Stiles chewed on his thumbnail, Derek looked over at him.

Derek took a deep breath. “I'm sorry” he said with a stern tone. Stiles looked over at him with worry on his face. “it's not your fault” Stiles said simply. The rest of the ride to the loft was spent in silence. Once they arrived Derek spoke as soon as he parked the car in his usual spot. “We can do research tonight, look through the bestiaries see if we find anything” Derek offered.

It put a smile on Stiles’ face. “at the loft?” Stiles was getting excited. If they faced an unknown enemy the pack’s best researchers would pull an all nighter, trying to find something on the enemy. “Yeah” Derek confirmed. “Just us?” Stiles asked because it's what he wanted, other than Isaac he didn't want anybody else from the pack working on this just yet.

The ghost of a small smile came across Derek’s face before he spoke, “sure, just us” he said. 

“Alright I'm gonna go home and get my bestiaries and snacks, I'll be back in an hour” Stiles stepped out of the camaro and made his way to the jeep. He stepped of out the camaro, and as he was climbing back into the Jeep his phone rang. The caller ID was blank. He stared at his phone for a few minutes, but decided not to answer the phone call. He sent a quick ‘thank you’ text to Isaac, for covering his shift at the record store for rest of the day while he played detective.

He made his way home. It was a silent and lonely drive, something he could appreciate these days. He didn’t work until late in the afternoon tomorrow, so he could sleep at the loft. His thoughts continued to take him in a direction he didn’t see coming. At first they went to the case, then to the pack, and then specifically to Derek. The way his torso looked in the dress shirt, his dark stubble and the shift of the muscles on his thighs. Stiles shook the thoughts away as quickly as they came.

“Stop thinking with your dick Stilinski” He told himself as he parked his car in the driveway. His father’s cruiser was there, and he could see that the kitchen light was on. He turned off the car and made his way inside his house. His dad looked up from his seat at the kitchen table as soon as Stiles walked into the house. “Hey buddy” he greeted and continued to look down at the manila folder in front of him. “Hey dad” Stiles passed by his and squeezed his shoulder as he passed.

“Derek find anything on Andrea?” His dad didn’t look up, Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight. “She checks out, human” Stiles went into the fridge and pulled out a water. He stretched his arms above his head. “I’m gonna be at the loft tonight” Stiles placed another bottle of water in front of his dad. “Try and get some sleep tonight, dad” Stiles said and made his way to his room. 

He packed his backpack with the bestiaries he had. He could shower at the loft, but decided against it. Stiles stripped out of his clothes and stepped into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. His first tattoo had moved over the day, it now laid on his chest, and the ‘beast’ tattoo was on his right shoulder. 

He hated that they moved without his control, Deaton told him that in time they would settle in one spot on his body, but for now they would shift from place to place. 

As he let the hot water surround his senses, his thoughts began to take way again. 

He thought about the case and how it might impact the pack, then Derek popped into his head. He didn’t stop himself this time, and it felt like his skin was buzzing with energy, his cock hard. He took himself in his hand and started with a slow stroke. The mere thought of Derek’s rough calloused hands running down his body had him on edge. The stubble on his face, scratching against his ass cheeks as Derek’s tongue opened him up. Stiles let out a small moan and come covered his hand.

“Fucking shit” Stiles swore at himself, he promised himself he wouldn’t get involved or develop feelings for anybody that was pack, because it never ended well for him. He reminded himself of his promise and pushed the thought of Derek away again. If he could bend the elements and posses animals, he could ignore his feelings with the man he was going to be spending the night with, as friends he reminded himself. He quickly got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, slung his bag over his shoulder, and made his way out his house.

As he drove to the loft he stopped by a gas station. He filled his tank and picked up cheetos, mountain dew, and some candy. He spent a few minutes in silence in his own car, trying to catching up to his own thoughts before he made his way to the loft. The jeep was placed in park and he was standing in the elevator, waiting to be taken to Derek’s floor. When he slid open the door the first person he saw was Isaac. He was sitting on the couch with Erica, it was clear Stiles had walked into a private conversation.

“He said not to-” Erica was interrupted by Isaac, who saw Stiles come in before her. “Hey man” Isaac walked over and gave him a hug, Stiles hugged back. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs. “Stiles” Derek’s tone was serious and deadly. He didn’t move. Isaac let Stiles’ go at the sound of Derek’s voice and walked back over the couch and sat next to Erica. Before anyone could say anything, Derek spoke. “Come up here” his tone was still serious, and as much as it scared Stiles, it also turned him on. Derek didn’t wait for Stiles. He went up the stairs and followed him.

He followed Derek into a room. “Woah, since when?” Stiles asked as he looked around him. The room was lit by a light on the ceiling, but it was dimmed. The left and back wall were filled books, and the right side of the room had a dark brown L-shaped couch. There was a wooden coffee table, lighter color than the couch. “I thought the pack should have an official place for these kind of things” Derek stated simply and took a seat on the couch. His laptop was sitting on the coffee table.

Stiles emptied his bag, Derek laughed when the food fell out. Stiles froze once he heard it, and a smile spread across his face. “What?” Derek asked from his seat on the couch. “Nothing” Stiles replied quickly, taking the seat next to Derek. “Where do we start?” Derek relaxed into the couch. “See if any of these bestiaries and books have anything we could use to identify this thing” Stiles opened some books and left them that way on the coffee table. Derek stood up and started pulling books off shelves.

At around 3am, it was clear that they weren’t going to find anything. Stiles was asleep, body stretched along the couch. Derek stood there for a bit, staring. Stiles chest was slowly moving up and down, deep breaths, and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“Hey” when he looked at the door it was Erica, with a sleepy look on her face. “I got this for him” She walked into the room with a navy blue blanket, Derek recognized it as his. He didn’t stop her when she placed the blanket over Stiles, who sank his face into it.

“You can do it next time” Erica winked at him and left the room. Derek left the room, turning the light off as he left. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat from his own bed. It was a nice sound to fall asleep to, but Derek would never admit that to anyone.

He slept for an hour before he heard fast footsteps reaching his room. Derek was awake before the person reached his door. It was Stiles. His hair was all over the place, and Derek thought he might just melt at the sight. Stiles was breathing heavily, and Derek could smell the fear on him.

Stiles spoke with a heavy tone. “There was another attack” 


	4. Chapter 4

“somewhere in the woods again” Derek didn't question how Stiles knew that. His skin felt like it was vibrating with pent up energy. Stiles sank back into his seat of the Camaro. “He's hurt, but I can't pinpoint his location yet” Stiles rubbed his eyes and closed them, trying to focus as best he could. All at once the feeling rushed onto him. The cross on his tattoo spinning faster. With the windows closed, the car started to become hotter, Stiles’ skin was burning and he could feel the heat coming off him. Derek looked to the passenger seat and immediately pulled over on the dirt road.

Stiles stepped out of the car and stood outside of the car in the cold late night air. 

Once the feeling became too much and woke up Stiles from his slumber on the couch and ran to Derek’s room, Derek quickly put on a shirt and shoes and they left, without a word to anybody else who might've been in the loft. Derek's phone was non-stop ringing now, but there was too much going on around him for him to pick it up. 

Derek came out of the car and rushed to Stiles. When Derek looked at him, he'd be lying if he didn't say he was a little bit scared. Stiles’ eyes were pitch black, and Derek could feel heat radiating off him.  “Stiles” Derek tried, and with a dark look Stiles turned towards him. Being under under the gaze of the black eyes made Derek feel vulnerable, he couldn't take his eyes off them. Then tears started streaming down Stiles’ face. It scared Derek, but he needed to do something.

A part of himself managed to get it together and moved forward, wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles’ face was buried in Derek’s chest. In that moment, nobody moved. Derek could feel the heat of Stiles’ face on his chest, and it felt as hot as a flame.

Stiles’ eyes closed and buried his face into Derek, taking a deep breath.They stood like that for a few heartbeats. “he isn't dead, but he will be if we don't make it” Stiles said, head still making contact with Derek’s warm and firm chest. “Are you okay?” Derek’s arms tightened a bit around his neck. “I felt it his pain, I thought was gonna explode” Stiles explained, Derek let him go.

“Okay” Stiles felt the palm of Derek’s hand rub his back, and it sent a warm feeling down his gut. Stiles froze, Derek rubbing circles onto his back. Derek let him go from the embrace, and Stiles tried not to make a sound of disappointment at the loss of contact. Derek stood in front of him, still close enough that his hand was still running up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles took a deep breath and focused, eyes closed. 

This time he could feel where the man was, and when his vision blurred he saw the man from the view of an owl who was on the tree near the man’s body.  He was laying on his back, unconscious. He looked like a camper. “found him” Stiles hesitated, not wanting to lose the feeling of Derek’s warm hand on him. He shook himself out of it and started walking through the trees, Derek following him. They walked in silence, nobody daring to speak about what had just occurred. 

After five minutes of walking they found the man. Stiles was glad to find he was still breathing, just unconscious. Stiles kneeled next to the guy and searched his pockets, his name was Brandon. He was in camping gear, and Stiles knew that his tent must've been somewhere near. Derek had his claws out, and was sniffing around to find anything that could help them. 

Stiles said words in Latin and the palms of his hands glowed white, he placed them on Brandon’s chest. Derek stopped and looked at him. Stiles could feel the other man’s eyes on him. “I'm making sure he wasn't poisoned or turned into anything” Derek simply nodded, and kept looking around. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something. A phone, it was laying face up, screen glowing. Derek grabbed it and showed it to Stiles. “Keep it on you for now” Stiles said as he started to pick up the unconscious camper. Derek rushed to his side and helped him, and together they put him in the backseat of the Camaro.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Stiles rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We have to tell Scott about this” Stiles stated. Derek looked at him  for a second before turning his eyes back on the road. “Not yet, he's leaving in a few hours to visit the Jameson pack a few towns over” Derek argued. “Fuck I forgot about, he needs to go to that meeting clear headed” Stiles was righteously pissed off now. He needed his best friend and he couldn't go to him right now. 

“You're our emissary, you're not going?” Derek was speeding now. “I know their alpha personally they won't try anything, they're looking for an alliance” Stiles looked behind him, Brandon was still breathing. They arrived at the hospital on record time and took Brandon to the emergency, telling them they found him unconscious in the woods. Brandon was hauled to the elevator in a gurney, Derek and Stiles stood still.  “You guys are like a magnet for dangerous crap” they both turned around and saw Melissa looking at them with a frown. “I'm so-” Stiles’ apology was interrupted by a warm familiar hug. “I'm glad you're okay kiddo” she kissed him on the cheek and looked at Derek. “You too” she said with a smile at him, Stiles saw the surprise on Derek’s face when Melissa pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered a small ‘thank you’ and hugged her back. 

“Should I call Scott?” Melissa asked with worry on her face. Stiles couldn't let their alpha be distracted by anything else at the moment, the alliance with the other pack was too important. “No, it's okay I'll tell him myself” Stiles was lying, he hated it but it was the only thing he could do right now. “Get your story straight your dad is coming” Melissa whispered to them and disappeared down the hallway. “I'm gonna get us coffee” Derek stated and walked towards the cafe. Stiles sat down on a comfy looking chair, which wasn't comfy at all. It started with a chill, then it felt like someone stabbed him in the back with an icicle. He winced and looked into his shirt. He’d never seen his tattoo like this, the cross that now laid on his chest looked like it was vibrating.

Stiles sat there, focused on the ice cold feeling that surrounded his senses. He was so distracted that he didn't see Derek crouching in front of him. “you feel like ice” Derek stated, he could feel Derek’s hand on the muscle of his thigh. The feeling left his body as soon as he looked into Derek’s eyes. Derek picked the plastic cup he had put on the small table next to the chair and handed it to Stiles. 

“You didn't get one” Stiles noticed Derek had only returned with one coffee. “Last cup they had” Derek said with a nod towards the drink Stiles was currently sipping on. “You have it” Stiles tried to hand the drink to Derek, instead he was met with a frown, a frown made even stronger by Derek’s eyebrows. 

“I don't need it” Derek said simply. They sat waiting for the sheriff to show up. 

The first person to show up from the station was deputy Parrish, who was currently sporting a very unhappy face. “the sexiest deputy in the county has-” Stiles was going to continue but he was cut off by Parrish’s harsh tone. “Cut the shit, Stiles, what's going on?” Parrish looked pissed off. Stiles lost the funny facade. 

“Another attack” Stiles said simply. Parish stared at him. Stiles continued to talk, “We can't do anything until we have a statement from Brandon” Stiles sat back down on the seat. “Brandon?” Parrish asked with his arms crossed. “The guy that was attacked” Derek answered before Stiles could. Parrish and Derek stared each other down, both with serious looks on their faces. Stiles could almost physically feel the tension between them. 

Stiles stood back up from the chair and placed his palm flat against Derek’s stomach. Derek’s face softened and he looked into the younger man’s eyes. They didn’t say anything to each other, and they didn’t need to. Derek stepped away and sat down on the chair Stiles was previously sitting on. “You two should go, I’ll give you call once he’s awake” Parrish walked off without saying goodbye. Stiles watched him turn to the left at the end of the hall and disappear. Derek stood up from the seat and looked back at Stiles. “Come on” Stiles was drained, and by the way he said those two words, Derek could tell he wanted to do nothing but sleep. 

They left the hospital and began the drive back to the loft. It wasn’t a silent ride, music played softly in background. Stiles looked to the clock that was on the car’s radio and saw it was nearly 5am. 

When they arrived Derek had to wake him up for him to get out of the car. “I'll go home” Stiles said, thinking about being in his own bed. He stepped out of the car and stretched his arms over his head. Derek watched the Stiles’ shirt rise, a small trail of hair and toned muscle laid there. “No you're not” Derek stated. Stiles stared at him, but he was too tired to protest. “If you want a bed you can take mine, I can take the couch” Derek said in the elevator. 

Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Okay” Stiles accepted the offer, and Derek didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. Stiles had a lot of questions going through his head right now, like who was the man who he's been with for the past few hours? And where's the real Derek Hale? The Derek Hale he remembers wouldn't have offered a bed, maybe a couch, if he was feeling generous. Stiles made the decision not to question it and slipped inside the loft behind Derek.

The first person they saw was Boyd, pacing the room in his pajamas. Erica and Isaac were seated on the couch, looking nervous and mad at the same time. “Where the fuck were you two!?” Boyd shouted at them. Even though Stiles felt his body getting heavier and heavier, he found the energy to speak. “I felt something weird coming from the woods and we went to check it out” Stiles said in monotone. Boyd looked calmer. Erica gave them a warning about never doing this again and calling for backup, and went to her room, Boyd following her.

Isaac told them that he was glad that they were okay, and went to his room. Derek made his way up the stairs, Stiles following him. He paused at the door to his bedroom and opened the door. “I'll be in the other room if you-” Stiles didn't wait for Derek to finish, he slipped of his shoes and fell onto Derek’s bed. He threw the blanket that was there over himself. Derek watched him fall asleep in mere seconds. 




Stiles found himself in a tangle of blankets, like he was fighting them at night. He reluctantly pushed back the blankets and made his way out of the room. He didn't know what time it was. He walked into the room where Derek was sleeping, and found the couch empty, books laid open on the coffee table, Derek’s laptop screen was on and bright. He rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs.

The loft was mostly felt empty, he couldn't hear anyone. He came into the kitchen and found Derek flipping a pancake. “Morning” Derek didn't look towards him as he said it, just continues to work on the pancake. Stiles looked at the clock on the microwave.  

It was 11am. Lucky for him he didn't have to be in the record shop today, maybe tomorrow, he couldn't remember right now. Stiles yawned and took a seat at the bar, watching Derek cook. “Parrish called about an hour ago, kids awake” Derek placed a mug in front of him, the strong aroma of coffee invading his senses. Stiles still didn't say anything. “Eat and we can go to the hospital” Derek finished off the pancakes and put them on a plate, placing it in front of Stiles. 

Stiles stared down at the golden pancakes in front of him, he was about to ask what this was all about, why Derek was being so nice, but Derek walked back to the research room before he could say anything. He started making his way through the pancakes. 

He was halfway done when Boyd walked into the kitchen, he poured coffee for himself and sat across Stiles at the bar. “you make those?” Boyd nodded towards the pancakes. “Derek” Stiles said it with a smile. Boyd made a sound, but didn't say anything. “is she a werewolf or a vampire?” Stiles said with a chuckle, pointing at the bite on mark on Boyd’s neck. Erica walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Stiles’ question. “I like to claim what's mine” she kissed Boyd on the cheek and a smile spread across her face.  

Erica sat down on Boyd’s lap and took a sip of his coffee. She sniffed and looked around them, Stiles watching them. “You reek” she said towards Stiles. “Of?” It had been a few hours since Stiles last took a shower. “Derek” she said said with a sly smile. Stiles didn't say anything and put his plate and mug in the sink. Derek walked into the room right then, staring down Erica before he looked at Stiles. “Let’s go” Stiles murmured and followed Derek out of the loft to the car.

The drive was silent until Stiles decided he needed to say something. “Thank you” He said earnestly. “Huh?” Derek looked at him with a confused face. “Thanks for letting me have your bed and breakfast” Stiles spoke fast, he was nervous. “you don't have to thank me for that” Derek turned his face back to the road and made way towards the hospital. 

Stiles didn't say anything else. 

They arrived and Parrish led them to the room. Brandon was laying on the hospital bed, no casts, his eyes towards the door. “Are you the guys that found me?” It was his greeting. “Yeah we are” Derek spoke first. Stiles took a breath and decided to ask the questions. “What did you see out there?” Stiles crossed his arms. Derek could smell the fear coming off the man on the bed. “We’re here to help” Derek tried to make his tone softer, but he guessed it didn't work.

Brandon took a breath and lowered his tone. “I don't know who or what they were, but they're definitely not from this planet”. 

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, and then back at the man on the hospital bed. “I sound crazy I know but their ship was-” He was interrupted by Derek. “Ship?” Derek wanted to laugh, but the guy looked deadly serious. “Was beyond the technology of this era” he finished his sentence, ignoring Derek completely. “I have pictures, but I don't know where my phone went” Brandon sounded disappointed at that. “Here” Derek reached into his pocket and handed the guy his phone. Brandon's face light up and he thanked Derek. They sat there in silence as Brandon scrolled through his phone. “Here, scroll through that” he handed Stiles his phone.

Derek stood next to him and he could hear the rise of Stiles’ heartbeat as he passed the pictures the man took the night before. When he said ship, he wasn't mistaken. It the taken at night but they could make out the clear oval shape, and with each picture it got closer. Stiles emailed the photos to himself. “I'm putting my number in here, If anything happens I need you to call me immediately” Stiles spoke with a stern tone. 

They left the hospital. Derek didn't speak. Once they were back on the road Stiles spoke. He only said two words, “my house”. 

Once Derek parked in the driveway Stiles ran to his front door and rushed up to his room. Derek turned off the car and walked into the house, shutting the front door himself. Derek made his way upstairs and found Stiles frantically pinning things up onto a board.  There were pictures, statements, and police reports, all relating to what was going on around them now. “What are you doing?” Derek didn't move from where he stood, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on right now. 

“We need to change our way of thinking about this, these things aren't human and they certainly aren't supernatural” Stiles pulled out a manila folder and began to flip through the papers in it. “Stiles aliens don't-” Derek was abruptly interrupted by Stiles. “Can you say that with full confidence after seeing those?” Stiles pointed to the pictures they saw just that morning, they now were on the board. A chill ran down Derek when he looked at them again. “That's what I thought” Stiles said simply and continued to look through files. 

“I’ll leave you to it” Derek turned and was going to leave before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder stop him. “Stay, I need you” with those three simple words, Derek couldn't argue, and began to help Stiles make connections and pin things to the board. 

They didn't have a lot to go on, the only evidence rounded up was from the last two attacks or ‘encounters’ that occurred. Stiles sat there on the edge of his bed, with a blank mind. “We have to call Peter” he hated saying those words, the last person he wanted to see was Peter, but at this point he didn't know anyone else who's lived in Beacon Hills long enough to experience something like this. He looked at Derek who was standing in front of the board. He didn't look any happier about contacting his uncle, but he knew he was the only person they could ask. 

Stiles looked through his contacts and found Peter. 

_ You: Hey douche  _ Stiles waited for a reply, and it came about an hour later. 

_ Creepy asshole: Reconsidering my offer?  _

_ You: never, I need your brain, my place  _

The next reply came faster than Stiles thought it would. 

_ Creepy asshole: an hour  _

Stiles knew what that meant, Peter was coming. 

He arrived an exact hour later. Derek opened the front door to greet his uncle. “My favorite nephew!” Peter shouted in a mocking tone and walked past Derek and made his inside, Derek’s eyes glued onto him. Stiles was in his room, he didn't hear Peter coming into the room and standing behind him. Peter lowered his head until his nose was barely touching Stiles’ neck, he took deep breath. Stiles didn't move.  

“You smell fucking delicious, as always, although you do reek of my nephew, maybe I got the wrong idea about you two” Peter knew that Derek could hear him. Stiles turned and pushed a folder onto Peter’s arms, ignoring his previous statement. He took a seat on the edge of Stiles’ bed and started looking through the folder. 

Derek and Stiles watched his face go serious once his eyes landed on the pictures and he read Brandon's statement. 

“The Roswell crash” Peter said in a serious tone, he closed the folder and handed it back to Stiles. “in 1947?, what does that have to do with this, that was years ago” Stiles didn't know where this was going anymore. “Roswell crash?” Derek had no clue what they were talking about. “do you really think we just came up with nuclear bombs and all those advancements in technology that happened during the Cold War?” Peter sighed. Stiles chose that moment to speak.

“Theorists say a UFO crashed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, the government tried to cover it up but the whole town was freaking out about it” Stiles explained. “Correct you are” Peter flashed a handsome smile towards Stiles. “Alien technology is then confiscated and analyzed, and the U.S lands on the moon” Peter paused.

“Now this is where it gets interesting” Peter stands and walks over to the board of evidence. “Rumor has it that some of the alien technology was brought here to Beacon Hills, and it was tested in an underground facility” Stiles and Derek both stared at him. “What else do the rumors say?” Stiles asks. 

“That something went wrong in their experiments, too many casualties, so they abandon the facility and the alien tech” Peter looks at them, both sporting a face of disbelief. “Now I know what you want to ask, are these really rumors?” Peter said in a playful tone. “Think of this as a version of the truth” Peter stated. “I'll be on my way, I think I've given you two what you needed, and Stiles?” Peter paused at the door to Stiles’ room. “A moment, please?” Peter actually sounded like he was pleading when the word ‘please’ slipped out of his mouth.

Stiles simply nodded and followed Peter out to his car. Stiles leaned against the car and Peter stood in front of him, a bit too close. Derek stood against the closed front door of Stiles’ house, he could hear everything they were saying. 

“I gave you what you want, come on just a taste” He could even hear the pleading and seductiveness rolling off his uncle's tongue. “No” He heard Stiles’ voice clearer than his uncles. “How long are you gonna tease me for?” Peter sounded annoyed now. 

Then Derek heard the pickup of Stiles’ heartbeat and he swung the door open and ran towards the two men. He didn't know when his claws came out and he wolfed out, but he didn't care. He grabbed at Peter’s shoulder and pulled him off Stiles. Peter landed on the floor on his ass, breath hitching, a pissed off look on his face. “fine, we’ll finish this later then” Peter said as he stood up and wiped the dirt off him. Stiles got off the car and watched Peter speed down the road.  

“He tried to kiss me” Stiles said, him and Derek standing in his driveway. “If he tries to do that again I'm gonna rip his throat out” Derek stated and made his way back into the house.   
Stiles watched him walk away and go into his house, and in that moment he realised that Derek Hale never ceased to amaze him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No date on Chapter 5, It's still in the works. I like this chapter a lot, had a lot of fun writing it. It's also the longest chapter so far. It took the fic from 6k words to 10k. the reason im happy this is a long chapter is because i hit a block in my writing and didn't do any writing for almost a year. It's cool to see that people are enjoying the story so far.  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments!
> 
> didn’t forget about this! I’ve been very busy with college and whatnot, I’ll be writing again soon, I apologize for the disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles took a swig of his mug, and winced at the bitter taste.  
"If you hate the taste so much, why don't you just stop drinking coffee" Derek offered in a sly tone. Stiles looked over at him and chuckled, "never said I didn't like it". Derek stood from the table and put his dishes in the sink. He put on his leather boots and made his way towards the front door.

He slept at Stiles' house to make sure that Peter didn't try anything on Stiles while Derek was gone. "I can smell the displeasure" Derek said, flaring his nostrils. "Can you can smell pleasure?" Stiles didn't know what came over him and gave him the courage to ask something like that, but now here he was waiting for an answer from the older man. "It's an emotion so yeah I can" Derek stated simply. "What's it smell like?" Stiles asked immediately. "Depends on the person" he answered quickly. Stiles took one final sip of his coffee and turned towards Derek from his seat at the table.

"What do I smell like?" Stiles asked in a more serious tone. Derek's face suddenly became serious, "Thanks for breakfast, call me if you need anything". Stiles didn't stop him from opening the front door and leaving, he knew he said something that was either too much for Derek, or too stupid that Derek couldn't help but ignore it. Stiles decided that he would think about it later. He makes his way up to his room and starts thinking about all the information he gained from Peter. 'Somewhere in this town is the solution', after this thought an idea came to mind and made his way to his backyard.   
Stiles took his slippers off and let both his feet get a feel of the ground, and grass around them. He took a deep breath and felt his tattoo shuffle, like a movement under his skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Her could feel everything around him, and far from him. He could feel the presence of the fox running after a rabbit a few miles away from his house, he could feel the tree swaying in the wind, and he felt underground. He could feel seeds, ready to grow, and the animals that made their homes under the forest floor. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, which wasn't what he had hoped for. If there was something new, strange, or dangerous underground he would be able to sense it, and it's location. According to Peter's story the artifact they were looking for would be underground. For a second he thought that maybe the information was fake, but it's the only lead he has. 

___ 

The drive home felt longer than it actually was. Derek was distracted, and kept taking wrong turns. He couldn't get his head out of the gutter, well Stiles' gutter that is. He kept thinking about how he could hear Stiles' breath when he slept up in his room. Derek took the couch in the living room, a floor between them, and Derek could still hear Stiles' every breath. 

The image of Derek running his hands down Stiles' legs, and broad back, wouldn't stop taunting him. The worst part of it all was when he had asked what he smelled like. Derek kept wondering why he would ask that, Stiles knew exactly what he smelt like. He had asked Issac the same question before. When Derek thought it about it, he knew Stiles smelled of dirt, and the woods when it rained, sometimes like a forest fire. It was an intoxicating scent. He wished he could bury his nose in the man's neck, the way Erica did whenever she saw him. 

After almost an hour of driving and thinking, Derek was in the elevator that took him to his loft. He slid the door open and noticed Erica lounging on the couch, Boyd holding her as they laid together. Issac nowhere to be seen, and Derek couldn't smell him. Erica waved to him and spoke "Isaac got a call from Scott, they went patrolling in the southern part of town”. Derek nodded and headed into the kitchen. Erica gave him a look and untangled herself from Boyd's arms and followed him. "I'll be right back baby" she kissed Boyd. 

"you smell like him" Was the first thing Erica said when she spotted Derek sipping water by the sink. He put down his glass and looked at her. "and?" He said in monotone. Erica's face showed pure annoyance and she looked at Derek and up and down. "I can smell arousal on you, Derek" that made his cheeks, and tips of his ears go red. "I'll be in my room", he tried not to run, but he couldn't help speeding up a little bit. Once he made it to his bedroom he took off his boots and jacket, and threw himself onto his bed. When he took a deep breath he realized that they still faintly smelled of Stiles. 

He froze, and thought 'I´m alone', with this he sank his face into the pillow where Stiles head laid a while ago, and took a deep breath. When he released his breath, he couldn't help the small noise of pleasure from escaping his throat. He moved his hips and felt his rock hard cock rub against his underwear "god damn it, Stiles"

____ 

“What? You need what?” The sheriff took a seat in his chair and looked around his office, speaking into the telephone. “Anything you have in the town from the 1940’s, like newspapers” Stiles was glad his dad was the sheriff. 

“Why don’t you go to the library? They most likely have what you’re looking for. I’ll see what I can find on my end, son” he started thinking of things that could be useful. “Okay, thanks dad” John was about to say something else, but thought it was a topic for another time. 

_____ 

The sun wasn’t going down just yet. It was the afternoon and it’s orange haze had the world of Beacon Hills quiet. 

Erica was watching TV with Boyd, and Derek. The suns orange light infiltrated the main part of the loft, it was something she loved about the loft. 

A knock came from the door and Boyd stood before anyone could. As soon as he opened he extended his arms and hugged Stiles. “Erica is right, you do smell good” they chuckled about it, and he let Stiles into the loft. 

He walked over to where Erica sat on the couch with Derek. “Hey, wizard” Erica greeted him, stood up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As always she hugged him and let his scent sink in, she let him go after a few seconds of holding him in place with her hug. 

“If you weren’t gay I’d show you what a real woman can do” She joked and Stiles turned towards Boyd. “Boyd, help please” he turned towards him. Boyd stood next to them and crossed his arms, “honestly Stiles if I was gay, I would’ve fucked you by now too”, the three of them laughed. Derek sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. 

Stiles looked at him, and then looked at his hands where they laid on his lap, his claws were out. “Derek? Your claws are out is everything okay?” Stiles asked in legitimate concern. Derek’s face became stern and turned towards him “what are you doing here?” He asked in a harsh tone. 

His tone felt like a ton of bricks to Stiles, and suddenly he didn’t feel so welcome into the loft anymore. Stiles withheld his anger and spoke in a stern tone, “I came to ask you if you would go with me to the library to do some research based on the information we got last night, but I think Boyd could do this job better” he didn’t wait to see Derek’s reaction. 

Boyd took the hint and slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket. “Lets go” was all Boyd said and he led Stiles towards the front door. The elevator ride down was quiet and Boyd could still smell tension and a hint of sadness from Stiles. Apparently, Stiles was waiting until they were out of Derek’s range of hearing to snap. 

They were almost to the center of town, where the library was. A red light and traffic had them stopped. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM!” Stiles shouted and slapped the steering wheel with the palms of his hands, almost sounding the horn. Boyd looked over and saw Stiles’ face, and he didn’t look mad, just annoyed and sad. 

Boyd was puzzled by the two men, he didn’t know humans could be so lost with one another. Not even him and Erica were like this. “I’ll talk to him for you if you want” was the best he could offer at the moment. Stiles took a deep breath, “no it’s okay” he felt calmer, screaming had helped. Now however, his brain was reeling, trying to pinpoint the exact moment things went wrong in the loft just now, and he couldn’t come up with an answer. 

They arrived in the library and took their seats, a librarian brought over newspaper clippings from the 1940’s, like Stiles had asked. 

_______ 

“Wow, you’re an asshole” Erica flopped down on the couch next to Derek. After Stiles and Boyd left, Derek became quiet and tense, she noticed. “You know Derek you could just tell him you’re-“ Derek would never let her finish the sentence. 

“I’m not anything, Erica” he said sharply. She didn’t reply to that. She knew he’d say something else, and she was right. After a few minutes of silence Derek spoke again. “Why are you always all over him?” Derek asked, calming his tone as much as he could. Erica’s lips became a sly smile. “He’s a good friend, and his scent is amazing” she said. 

“Not an excuse for you to be draping yourself all over-“ Derek was interrupted by Erica’s harsh tone. “Sorry, Der, but I don’t see your name on him and you claim you’re ‘not anything, Erica’” that shut him up. Derek got up and went to back into his room, retreating back into his safe haven. 

____ 

“Maybe I should start dating” Stiles staring down at a book of newspaper clippings. Boyd, who sat across from him wondered why he was here and not Erica, but at the same time he thought about how he could maybe help Stiles. “Dating who?” Boyd asked. 

Stiles looked up then. “I don’t know, just someone I guess” Stiles said and looked back down at his book. “Do you know anyone?” He asked Boyd. He did know people, but none of them could come close to understanding Stiles so he replied with “no, sorry”. It was a few more moments before anyone said anything. 

“Maybe you should see if De-“ Boyd was interrupted by Stiles’ shouting. “Aha! I found something!” They were shushed by the librarian who was who was organizing a bookshelf near them. Boyd put aside his thoughts to see what Stiles had found. 

“Harrington Inc.?” It was a newspaper clipping about a new multi million dollar company that was building a facility in Beacon Hills in the 40’s. “They came the same year of the Roswell Crash, and left a year later” Stiles continued to flip through pages. He found another clipping. 

“Look at this headline: Harrington Inc. closing for good, just a year after opening” Stiles continued to read and realized something. “I found all of this but none of these talk about where the facility was, it’s weird” Stiles flipped through more pages, but found nothing. “You think they’re trying to hide the location?” Boyd asked. Stiles nodded. 

“We’ve lived in this town our whole lives, have you ever heard of a Harrington Inc?” Stiles doesn’t remember ever hearing about it, from anyone. Boyd said no. 

Stiles took the newspaper clippings from the book, something that he wasn’t allowed to do and put them in his pocket. “I wanna speak to Deacon, let’s get out of here” Boyd nodded and led the way to the Jeep. 

They drove to back to the loft, Erica and Isaac were the only ones around. Stiles knew Derek was somewhere in the loft, but didn’t bother asking. They told them about what they found and how what to do next. 

“We need to start surveying areas of town we’ve never been too before” Isaac offered. “I feel like we’ve been everywhere in Beacon Hills” Boyd said after him. Stiles looked between them and replied, “Beacon Hills is a lot bigger than we think, trust me” he said from his seat on the couch. There were pizza boxes laid out on the coffee table, soda, and candy. 

Boyd’s decision to order food and talk out plans had gone perfectly. “We should start tomorrow” Stiles stated, wanting to get the issue resolved as fast as he could. “No you won’t, you’re the only person at the record store for most of tomorrow” Isaac took a bite of bacon pizza. “Alright I’ll work, go out in teams, and don’t die please” Stiles said and stood up from where he began to feel like he sank into the couch. 

“I’m going home” Stiles waved to everyone. “No your not, you’re sleeping over” Erica chimes in happily as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. “There isn’t a bed” Stiles said. 

She pointed at the couch, “it’s a futon, it’s too late for you to be driving” she stated in a stern tone. “Who are you? My mom?” Stiles said back. Boyd and Isaac chuckled. “She’s right it’s dangerous we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet, staying together is safer” Boyd added some reasoning, but he knew why Erica was doing this. 

Stiles couldn’t argue with that, as the emissary the safety of his pack was important, and if he wasn’t here to fight alongside them, he’d surely regret it. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, I think Derek’s pissed at me” Stiles said in a quieter tone, forgetting the possibility that Derek could hear him. 

“Well, lucky for you he’s one and there’s three of us, and your safety comes first” Erica spoke in a serious tone this time. Stiles was convinced. 

They cleaned up and got the futon out for Stiles, giving him a blanket and a pillow. “Goodnight, Wizard” Erica kissed him on the cheek and the guys waved to him and made their way upstairs, to their bedrooms. Boyd and Erica giggling as they went into their room. 

Stiles couldn’t sleep. He’d been tossing and turning for almost two hours now, he didn’t know why he was like this. He closed his eyes and tried on final time to fall asleep, but the task proved itself impossible, instead he chose to lie there, and take a deep breath. 

After a few minutes of laying there he was finally falling asleep. He didn’t hear Derek’s bedroom door open and close, didn’t hear him coming down the stairs, or him walking towards the couch. 

The only thing that woke up Stiles from his almost-sleep was Derek’s voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!

“I’m not pissed at you” was the first thing he heard that woke him up, he pretended to be asleep, trying to keep his breathing so that Derek didn’t notice. “I don’t hate you Stiles I just-” Derek interrupted himself suddenly with a deep breath. “I don’t know what I am, I just know I like you safe, with us” Stiles was frozen, he wanted to move, but his body wouldn’t let him. “I’m sorry” Derek said in a quieter tone and walked off into the kitchen. 

Stiles could hear Derek pouring himself a glass of water. He got up from the couch and sat on the futon, he knew Derek must know he was awake now. He made his way toward the kitchen. Once he got there he poured himself a glass of water and stood across from Derek. 

It was a few minutes before anyone talked. “Did I wake you?” Derek asked. He wanted to badly say yes, say that he had heard everything that he wasn’t supposed to, but he knew there was a reason why Derek waited for him to be asleep to say anything. 

Stiles simply replied with “No, just thirsty”. Stiles sit himself on bar, across the counter from where Derek was standing staring at him. Neither of them said anything. It was like something in Derek woke up, and he decided to move first. He took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Stiles. 

He didn’t know what was happening, but his body did. Stiles legs spread and Derek came in between them, his hands on the bar near Stiles hand’s. Their faces were too close now, lips too close. Stiles felt like he couldn’t breath. Derek closed his eyes and sank his face at the side of Stiles’ neck. 

He took a deep breath, Stiles’ scent invading all of his senses, making him go hard in mere seconds. Stiles felt the intensity in the air. Derek didn’t know why he did it, but he knew he needed a taste. Derek’s tongue came out and licked at Stiles’ neck, and the noise that escaped Stiles was a moan of pleasure. 

Derek planted a kiss on his neck before saying “Goodnight, Stiles” and leaving him panting and horny, sitting on the kitchen bar alone. 

He sat there, frozen, but he knew Derek had retreated to his own bedroom. Stiles wasn’t having it end like this. He quickly got himself together and walked to Derek’s bedroom. He stood in front of the door, with a hand near the handle, reaching for it, but he suddenly stopped himself. Derek was just at the other side of the door waiting for Stiles barge in, but he never did. 

_____ 

It was noon already, he was hungry and tired. The record store was slow, as always. In the morning the pack had separated into groups to go walk around the woods, looking for anything unusual. Boyd and Erica were north of town, Isaac and Scott in the south part of town, Kira and Lydia doing research of their own. Jackson was called, but he never picked up the phone.   
He was bored, and he wished he could go out with his pack. The store had a few customers so far throughout the day, but not a lot. He took a deep breath and thought about the night before. He couldn’t understand why he never opened Derek’s bedroom door. He wanted to, but couldn’t. 

‘Maybe it’s because I don’t know what we have, or what he wants’ Stiles thought to himself, and he truly didn’t know what was going on between him and Derek. There was always tension between two, but now it had a different energy to it. 

He started slipping into his thoughts, and didn’t hear a customer come in. It was a college kid, maybe a year older than him. He was handsome he wasn’t gonna lie. The dude stood tall and broad at a corner of the store flipping through records. Stiles could see the man had tanned skin and short black hair. He was wearing a cardigan with a t-shirt, black jeans, and brown vans. 

Stiles decided to do his job, and help the customer. “Hey, can I help you find anything?” He walked over and asked. The very handsome man replied with a smile. “I’m looking for an Oasis album, and your number”, it caught Stiles by surprise. 

He reached over at box of records and pulled out “Be here now”, by Oasis. “I’m Brandon, by the way, and not the album I was looking for” he took the album from Stiles’ hands and put it back in the box. “So are you here for an Oasis record, or just my number?” Stiles crossed his arms and leaned against the table of records behind him. 

“Just your number, I work at the coffee shop across the street I’ve seen you around town. Also I’ve never heard an Oasis song” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh when Brandon said all of this. Stiles couldn’t think of a good reason why he shouldn’t give his number to the man. 

“Do you have a piece of paper?” Stiles asked as he pulled a pen out of his flannel pocket. Brandon scrambled, checking all of him for a piece of paper. He didn’t find one. He held out his hand in front of Stiles, “I won’t wash my hand” he said. Stiles chuckled, and held the man’s right hand in his palm, he began scribbling his number on Brandon’s palm. 

In that moment, another customer walked into the store. Stiles looked over at the door, it was Derek. Brandon looked over at the door, but didn’t say anything, and turned back toward Stiles. “What time are you out of here?” Brandon asked playfully. Derek kept his distance, by pretending to be shopping for records, but he was listening to the conversation. Stiles frowned, but ignored Derek’s presence in the store. 

“I close at 5, you wanna do dinner?” Stiles finished writing his number and name on the palm of Brandon’s hand. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to get coffee, but that's a better idea” Brandon took out his phone and added Stiles to his contact list. “I’ll cook, come to the coffee shop when you’re done” Brandon gave Stiles a bright smile and waved him goodbye. Once he left Stiles went back and sat behind the counter, Derek looking genuinely engrossed with a record he was holding.   
“Derek” Stiles said from behind the counter, Derek put down the record and turned towards him. Before he could speak, Stiles did. “About last -” Derek knew where this conversation was going and he wanted to avoid it. “Forget it, I just came to say nobody found anything in the woods today, good luck on your date” His tone was harsh, and as soon as he finished speaking he left the store. 

Stiles made a decision in that moment. If Derek wanted him, really wanted him, he was going to have to tell him. He decided he wasn’t gonna play the game of cat and mouse, chasing each other around in circles. He was legitimately interested in Brandon, but Derek’s actions were still in the back of his mind. ‘If he won’t make the effort, why should I?’ Stiles thought to himself. 

____ 

Derek arrived at the loft and quickly made his way to his room, avoiding Erica and Isaac who were in the kitchen. Erica followed him. 

He started undressing and changing clothes, getting ready to workout. Erica stood in the doorway watching his furrowed brows and tense shoulders. “What happened?” she asked in concern. Derek didn’t look at her as he sat on the edge of his bed and slipped on a pair of Nikes. 

He took his car keys and made his way toward the door. “He got a date” was all he said to Erica as he slipped by and left the loft. 

____ 

The camaro was parked on the side of the road. Derek’s blood was pumping, and his muscles felt tight, he loved this feeling. His legs moved by a kind of their own, making him run faster and faster through the woods. The music coming from his headphones was loud, the way he liked it. 

Whenever he took the time to run through the woods as an exercise, it reminded him of his family on full moons. They used to undress and chase each other around the woods, Derek wasn’t one to chase anyone. He always just ran, it cleared his mind, made him feel secure. 

He’d been running for an hour now. Running felt good, but he couldn’t avoid the sinking feeling in his stomach every time he thought of Stiles going out with someone else. It was pissing him off that he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Eventually he sat on a ledge, overlooking all of Beacon Hills, he didn’t know how much he had ran to reach this part of town but here he was. He started thinking about their current situation. They didn’t know what they were looking for exactly, something out of place in town, something that isn’t supposed to be there. However as he looked around town, the town he lived in his whole life, nothing seemed out of place. 

Stiles had told him that whatever they were looking for was underground, but he knew that if something was hidden underground there would be a building above it. That’s when he thought of it, the rundown, abandoned building outside of town. 

He used to go there when he was in High School for parties, it was an abandoned warehouse on the outer edge of Beacon Hills, and it wasn’t well known. This is one of the reasons it was top choice for parties, it became a problem however when fights broke out and the nearest hospital is almost an hour away from the building. 

He didn’t think much of it back then, but now he was questioning just what that old warehouse was used for before teenagers were getting drunk and dancing in it. 

Derek pulled out his phone and texted Erica 

“Call a pack meeting, I have a lead”

____ 

Boyd took a seat on the couch next to Scott. Stiles whispering something in Scott’s ear, making him laugh. Erica talked to Kira and Allison. Isaac was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, and Jackson was nowhere to be seen. 

The large loft was louder than usual. Derek could tell everyone was there before he slid open the door and stepped in. Everyone got quite once their landed on him walking toward them. Isaac came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth, and a soda in hand. He stood next to Allison. 

“There’s a warehouse on the edge of town, I think there might be something there” Derek said to everyone. Scott looked at him with a puzzled face, “never heard of any warehouse around here, where is it?” Scott’s tone rose a bit, the alpha in him. “A few miles north. It was a party spot back when I was in high school, but people started getting hurt out there so it became less and less popular” Derek was doing his best to avoid looking at Stiles. 

Allison was the next one to speak, “and we went to school here, how come we never heard of this place”. 

“Not everyone who knew about it, it was a group of kids who went there” Derek said to her. “You were either really creepy or really popular” Stiles said, and Derek didn’t look at him. Everyone laughed a bit at Stiles’ comment. Stiles watched how Derek reacted to the joke. Scott stood up and clapped his hands together. 

“Alright so tomorrow around noon me, Boyd, and Stiles will go check out the warehouse” Scott gave Stiles a thumbs up. “We don’t know where it is, buddy” Stiles said back to Scott. Boyd turned towards Derek, “Derek can come with us”. 

Derek simply nodded his head and made his way up to his room to shower and change. 

_____ 

Eventually everyone started to leave. Allison, Erica, and Kira made their way out, plans on a girl night. Scott and Stiles sat on the couch talking. Boyd and Isaac were in the kitchen trying to decide whether to cook dinner or order a few pizzas. Derek came down after his shower in a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. He came down the stairs and took a seat next to Scott on the couch.

Isaac came out of the kitchen more excited than usual, “how many pizzas and what kind?” He said in a happy tone. Stiles, as always, was the first one to answer, “cheese, and meat lovers”. 

Isaac gave him a thumbs up and went back into the kitchen. Scott excused himself and headed towards the bathroom. 

Stiles sat on one end of the couch, and Derek on the other. It was a few seconds before anyone talked, they could hear Boyd and Isaac in the kitchen. 

“What were the parties like” was all that he asked. Derek stopped flipping through channels on the Tv and looked at him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be Stiles?”, usually Stiles would’ve taken the comment as a joke, but the intensity of Derek’s eyes made him think otherwise. 

Stiles tattoo, that was now at his left shoulder started moving slowly, anger could be used a trigger for magic. He calmed himself down, Stiles scent became stronger, the smell of rain and dirt filling the loft. Boyd and Isaac became quiet in the kitchen, and Scott started watching the interaction from the railing of the second floor, where he had just stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Fuck you Derek, I hope for your sake you can stop acting like a damn baby”, after he said it he stood up and slipped on his fleece and left the loft. 

Derek didn’t have a chance to process what had just happened because Scott ran down the stairs and stood in front of him. “What the fuck was that?” He asked. 

Derek looked up at him.”It doesn’t concern you, Scott” he said from his seat. Scott’s face was blank, and maybe, just for a moment, his eyes went red.

Scott turned around left the loft toward Stiles. 

Derek sat on the couch staring at the door, wishing that he had better control over what came out of his mouth.


End file.
